My Playground
by Shi-Chan Meows
Summary: All Kagome friends are killed, and she runs home, tramatized. After released from a mental hospital she accidentally goes back to the era she's forgotten to once more see the dead Inu INU/KAG R


"My Playground"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Blood, some angst, suicide  
  
Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha... T_T And Madonna owns "This Used to be My Playground" :(  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Kon'nichi wa. I'm in a rather... angsty sorta mood *glares at V- chan*, thus I keep writing rather... sad, depressing, and occasionally evil, fanfictions. Still be nice and review though okies? :) I'm feeling really bad I got a lecture from my friends about my other clique that I hang out with. My other clique is kinda the "bad people" who are always in trouble and some of them do drugs but who cares?! They're still my friends!! How messed up is it that my first friends think they have the right to tell me who I should and shouldn't hang out with?!!?!? Maybe it's THEM I shouldn't hang out with!!!!!  
  
ACK SORRY ABOUT THAT!! Like I said, not so good mood. -_-;; On with the fanfic.  
  
***NOTE*** This is done in the POV of Hiigurashi Kagome  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was taken by Kikyou. She came up behind him in the midst of an embrace we had been sharing, and the undead miko began to drag him to hell. He screamed for me, and told me he loved me more than anything. He said to do something horrible that would entitle my going where he would be eternally, so we could be together ultimately.  
  
Despite all my and his attempts to prevent the hanyou from being dragged into hell, Kikyou succeeded. I ran, crying, back to Miroku, Sango, and Shippou. When I got there, all I saw were three slain, terribly bloodied figures lying in the grass. It appeared as though they had all died rather gruesome deaths. They had wounds in which were so obviously inflicted before their actual death as one could infer by the looks on their faces. My eyes grew wide and a loud gasp escaped from my mouth. I suddenly realized how much Kikyou set that up. In fact, if she would've found me before she got to take Inuyasha to hell, I'd most likely have been lying there with my friends.  
  
I bade Kaede and Myouga goodbye, running as fast as I could home, to cry in the arms of my mother.  
  
It has been fourteen years since I was that sixteen-year-old girl who was in love with Inuyasha. I went back to school after returning from the Feudal Era, for the final time, and constantly cried in class. It came to the point when I just gave up on it, because I told people the truth about my depression and they all thought I was crazy. I quit school, but someone started to spread my story around. Thus, I was put in the mental rehabilitation center until now.  
  
I was convinced my story and everything of the Feudal Era was something I made up, and I was actually sick each time I stayed home from school whilst there. I had "made up those stories during the boredom of my sicknesses". Conveniently, there was no evidence anywhere in my body of any of the many illnesses. My family even looked as though they pained to tell me that it was true. Their looks said, "I'm lying to you" and I could tell.  
  
After a while, I realized resisting would do me no good, and I'd never get released. Thus, I finally gave in to their story. The bad part of it was, I started to believe them truly after a while. I really thought they were telling me the truth.  
  
If fact, I became paranoid of the Bone Eaters Well, and was sent to live with my aunt because I became so scared living in the shrine.  
  
My aunt had managed to convince me that the well was nothing more than something to get water of in the half a year I was there. No longer did I have the fear of the well, so I was able to return home.  
  
My mother asked me to go get some water for her so she could make dinner, and she meant to go to the store, but I went to the well. I could hardly even remember what the thing looked like anymore because I so wanted to forget about it. Grabbing a water tank on the way out of the shrine, I crept around the house to the Bone Eaters Well and dashed inside the shack where it was.  
  
"Wow... It seems so homely to me somehow," I murmur under my breath. I then shake my head and laugh, "Oh, it's probably just those stupid stories I made up when I was a child." I tell myself. I then reach over and into the well with the tank, preparing to get the water, when a voice behind me yells, "Kagome! What are you doing in here? I meant to go to the store, honey!" My mother startles me, so I fall face-forward into the Bone Eaters Well. Screaming because there is no way to get out without a REALLY long rope, I await to hit the harsh water at the end. Suddenly, I land in a pile of broken, deteriorated bones.  
  
"Where... am I?" I ask out loud, jumping up and away from the bones. I then sigh, realizing there was no water in this well! It wasn't even a well in that case! Shaking my head, I dig my fingers into the dirt wall to make my way up and out, eventually succeeding. I tumble over the side of the well and land in a patch of dead grass. "Grass? What's this?"  
  
I observe my surroundings to find everything looks very familiar, but I can't quite place what it is or how I've been here before. I can recall it all vaguely, but everything from my memory is lush and green, while everything I see here seems to be dead and half deteriorated.  
  
After walking around for sometime, I come upon a tree. It is extremely large, with vines all over it. I run up to it and put my hand against its thick trunk, tracing the bark. As my hand hit a little arrow- shaped hole in it, I black out and fall against the tree, a memory of a very old dream suddenly taking over my mind.  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
"Inuyasha... I miss you so much... I want to stay here with Kaede, and Myouga, and the villagers to help out around here... But I can't bear seeing so many things that remind me of you. It's all killing me inside, and the loss of Miroku, Sango, and Shippou makes it all worse. Naraku is ravaging villages everywhere. I hear your elder brother and he have joined forces and are killing people all over. I must go now but remember... I love you... always and forever." I sat in front of the giant tree in which I met Inuyasha, speaking to no one in particular but the lost souls wandering about. He had just died about a week ago, and this, I had decided, was my final moments in Feudal Japan.  
  
I then sigh and look up at the sky, suddenly remembering a song that a singer from America named Madonna wrote. It was called "This Used to be My Playground". I realized how much that song would remind me of this place, and got up and walked to the well.  
  
[END OF FLASHBACK]  
  
I jump, awake once more and look up at the tree. Inferring that it was the one from my dream, I walk to the side of it in which there are no vines. Picking up a sharp stone, I begin to carve the words to the song from my memory.  
  
"This used to be my playground  
  
This used to be my childhood dream  
  
This used to be the place I ran to  
  
Whenever I was in need of a friend  
  
Why did it have to end?  
  
And why do they always say  
  
Don't look back  
  
Keep your head held high  
  
Don't ask them why because  
  
Life is short  
  
And before you know  
  
You're feeling old  
  
And your heart is breaking  
  
Don't hold on to the past  
  
Well that's too much to ask  
  
This used to be my playground  
  
This used to be my childhood dream  
  
This used to be the place I ran to  
  
Whenever I was in need  
  
Of a friend  
  
Why did it have to end?  
  
And why do they always say  
  
No regrets  
  
But I wish that you were here with me  
  
Well then there's hope yet  
  
I can your face  
  
In our secret place  
  
You're not just a memory  
  
Say goodbye to yesterday  
  
Those are words I'll never say  
  
This used to be my playground  
  
This used to be my pride and joy  
  
This used to be the place we ran to  
  
That no one in the world could dare destroy  
  
This used to be our playground  
  
This used to be our childhood dream  
  
This used to be the place we ran to  
  
I wish you were standing here with me  
  
This used to be our playground  
  
This used to be our childhood dream  
  
This used to be the place we ran to  
  
The best things in life are always free  
  
Wishing you were here with me"  
  
Picturing my last moments with Inuyasha, a tear falls from my cheek and I fall to the ground, dropping the stone. It hits me sharply in the knee, slicing through my flesh and puncturing a vein. It is unnoticed to me though, as I remember everything about the Feudal Era, and know that it all did happen to me. I begin to weep for believing all the lies I was told, and being untrue to Inuyasha. How I miss him...  
  
Looking up suddenly, it comes to me. It was horrible of me to forget Inuyasha and those I love more than anything. I no longer deserve to be on this planet, and there's only one way to beg the hanyou's forgiveness. To see him and ask personally.  
  
Suicide gets you into hell, right? I really hope so.  
  
My hands shake as I take the rock from the ground and hold it in front of my heart. I just now notice my blood staining it and laugh. "I'm coming Inuyasha..." I murmur, shoving the rock as hard and fast as I possibly can into my chest.  
  
When I awake I find myself in a place shining with gold and silver. I gasp, realizing I'm in the wrong place. How am I in Heaven? I prepare to cry again, when two arms wrap around me from behind. "Good girls can't go down there, even in the event of suicide. And apparently, I was a good boy before I was taken to hell, so I had to come up here."  
  
I recognize that voice... I turn around and come face to face with the one whom I've missed out on for fourteen years. "Inuyasha!" I cry, pulling him into the tightest embrace I ever had. He smiles and whispers, "Finally... I was going crazy having to watch you from afar and not being able to kiss, smell, touch, hug, and hear you. Any longer and I would've died a second time." He then gingerly wipes away my tears and presses his lips against mine ever so gently. "Aishiteru, Kagome, always and forever. Just like you said after I died."  
  
I grin and hug him once again. "Aishiteru ni..."  
  
Meanwhile in present day Japan, my grandfather was sitting praying to the God Tree that I might come back safely from the States War Era and not be sent back to the mental facility. When he opens his eyes, he suddenly notices something on the tree that had never been there before. Writing was there... the words to my favorite song.  
  
My grandfather ran as fast as he could to my mother, and brought her to see the lyrics. "I fear Kagome's committed suicide..." He murmurs, and arm around Hiigurashi's shoulders. His daughter's eyes grow wide and she demands, "What makes you think that?!" Shaking his head, my grandfather replies, "Isn't it obvious? She wants to see Inuyasha. She knows everything again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: e.e Sad, sweet, depressing, and cute all at once. O_o;; That makes no sense, but that's what happened!! LOL :) REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


End file.
